The present invention relates to a seal ring and connection joint for conduits, pressure vessels or the like.
When connecting adjacent sections of fluid flow conduits or vessels, seal rings are typically interposed at the interface of adjacent connecting ranged conduit or vessel portions which are then bolted together. Where high pressure or corrosive fluid is carried in the conduit or vessel, the seal ring used is typically metallic, the seal being effected by elastic or plastic deformation of a sealing surface of the seal ring against sealing portions of the ranged portions.
Known seal rings and joints of the general type are disclosed, for example in U.K. patent specifications 742213, 854189, 952755, 1035958 and 1521546, and PCT specification WO91/19128.